Exemplary embodiments herein generally relate to a push button assembly for opening and closing a storage compartment or closure, such as a receptacle or glovebox, in a vehicle.
A variety of opening and closing assemblies for a vehicle storage compartment or glovebox are known. In one known arrangement, the opening and closing assembly is located in a cutout of the glovebox door, located on an outer surface of the door, or mounted on an instrument panel or dashboard or other like vehicle structure. Sometimes an electric lock is included. A typical known assembly includes a latch mounted to either the glovebox door or the dashboard, a push button mounted to the other one of the door or the dashboard, a rack bar connected to the push button and extending inward, a pinion engaged with the rack bar, and a link having a rack gear engaged with the pinion. The link is movable to lock and unlock the latch. Because the known design typically includes the latch, which is unlocked through the rack and pinion mechanism, the assembly has complicated structures and, in certain instances, is not effective.